For a variety of disc player devices on the market, the way to place the disc inside the disc player can be categorized into two types, namely a drawer type and a cover type. The cover type of disc player device, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a disc device 100, a driving device 110, a chassis 120 and a cover 130. To facilitate the placement of the disc 140 inside the disc player, the cover 130 opens at an angle, generally greater than 45 degrees.
However, subject to the limitation of usage space and the consideration for ease of use, most of the cover type disc players cannot satisfy consumer demand. Therefore, a novel disc player is needed to result in a better way for disc placement.